chains
by ohlookrandom
Summary: She longed for a world, where red no longer stood out on a snowy white mountain, where blue flowers intertwined themselves and arranged themselves among green grass, where bright yellow sunflowers were still in fashion and did not fade to withered grey.


I promise I'm working on Golden Jubilee, but at the moment it's being put on hiatus. This was something I worked on in 15 minutes, so it's not exactly proofread or very well thought out- but it's been sitting in my 'ideas to be fleshed out' folder, so do enjoy!

A/N: I do love school, but at the moment it's being a real pain in the neck and it's impossible to do anything else other than _study_. This irks me.

Disclaimer: I do not have ownage of Pokemon. Sadly so.

* * *

She was drowning, of that she was certain.

As she sank beneath the surface of the cold, December chilled water, she thought she saw a flash of red light in the pitch black darkness, lighting up the forest for a second before fading into a dim red light.

She dismissed the thought, knowing that nobody knew she was here.

The waters began to close over her head, and she smiled in relief. She fingered the key in her left hand, thinking about the lock that currently held both her legs together- the metal chain and padlock that bound both her legs and kept them pressed so tightly together.

Then she let the key go, and she saw the small glint of silver metal as it tumbled from her grip into the inky blackness, disappearing quickly into the depths of the ocean where nobody would ever find it again. The glint, to her stinging eyes, seemed to last long after it was gone; it glowed like a beacon in the moonlit night as though to indicate her position out in the water.

Overhead, the moon glowed in the darkness, smiling serenely down at her. She smiled back, her straight teeth beaming in the pretty smile that was no stranger to the people she knew. It was the smile that had fooled everyone, the smile that had tricked so many people into doing what she wanted. Her fingers, reaching out to grasp the last slivers of the moonlight as she sank deeper, fell backwards, trailing lazily through the water to rest on her pale-white neck.

Her fingers grasped the small flower that floated in the water, pulled upward while her body sank in the opposite direction. It was set with blue and green gemstones, in the shape of a small tulip- but as her eyes fluttered open, it seemed to be nothing but white in her ethereal world.

So this was what it was like before death, she understood. And it was understandable, sensible even, to think that sight would be the first to fail, colors rushing away to reveal the dull black and white underneath all the facades. Sight would be the first to go- because one could hardly stand to see the irrational falsities that lay under everything beautiful. So she closed her eyes again even as she sank deeper, allowing herself to build her own world, where everything was as vibrant as she once believed.

She longed for a world, where red no longer stood out on a snowy white mountain, where blue flowers intertwined themselves and arranged themselves among green grass, where bright yellow sunflowers were still in fashion and did not fade to withered grey.

Then she heard it- the splash of something heavy as it hit the water, cleaving through the ocean as whatever it was reached her- she felt something grab her slender, almost limp body- and just as the insides of her eyes began to tingle and multicolored kaleidoscopes in the shape of her friends began to reach out for her- she felt her head break the surface, and involuntarily, she gulped for air. The cold, freezing night air slapped her in the face, and she resisted, trying to slip back under the serene waters, but whatever was holding her- a Golduck, she realized when she opened her eyes again- dragged her firmly upwards, steering her towards the shore, where somebody bathed in shadows splashed through the water, swearing loudly under their breath as they grabbed her limp, goosebump riddled arms.

She closed her eyes wearily, trying to return to her colorful world, but reality intervened, and she began to cough up water even as she struggled to die.

Her rescuer began slapping her face lightly, muttering something under his breath. "Say something," she thought she heard amongst the roaring waves of emotion she felt coursing down her cheeks. Her eyes opened then, and she realized that she was looking at a pair of eyes that were a startlingly vibrant shade of green- the first colors of the spring, relieving the frozen glacial waters of winter.

She felt her world crumbling down, but she understood vaguely that she was a part of another- maybe, she allowed herself to hope, there was a brighter future for that world than the one she had created- maybe- there was a happier ending for all of them.

* * *

You know the drill. : ) It shouldn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out who these two are, either..


End file.
